Leta's 21st Birthday Surprise
by LadyLunaticFringe
Summary: Leta Collins gets the birthday present of her LIFE from her favorite WWE Superstar, the Lunatic Fringe himself, Dean Ambrose. Spicy sexual fantasy with just a touch of romance. Read, review and enjoy. Thanks loves!


After a nice, hot bubble bath Leta relaxed in the big comfy bed in her hotel room. She had some candles lit while watching TV, coming down from her drunken haze after a morning and afternoon of celebrating with her best friends Haley and Jenifer. She was wearing panties and a plush bath robe and had just lotioned her body for the evening. She was nibbling on a snack when her phone chirped. It was a text from Haley that read 'I hope you're still awake because I just sent you a birthday surprise that I know you're gonna love. You can thank me later, have fun.' With a wink emoticon.

Before Leta could send a text back, she heard a knock at the door. She got up to answer it and she couldn't believe her eyes. It was Dean Ambrose, THE Dean Ambrose, the wrestler from the WWE, the man who she adored and fantasized about for two years. "Hi, are you Leta?" He asked, leaning in her doorway, dressed in a black tank top and blue jeans just like on TV. Leta was utterly speechless, the only words she could utter were "Holy Shit..." "I'll take that as a yes." Dean laughed, "Yes, yes I'm Leta. Umm please come in." She said, breathless that she was even in the same space as Dean Ambrose.

She closed the door and just stood there pinching herself because she couldn't believe that this was really happening. Jon unloaded a bag of goodies that he brought unto the bed. Leta watched him from a distance until Jon walked over to her causing her to lean against the wall while trying to contain her excitement. "Are you ready for some naughty birthday fun?" He asked with a naughty smirk. She nodded, looking up into his blue eyes, through the messy curls of brown hair in front of them. "I noticed that you're a little star struck, because you got all this standing in front of you…" he said, grabbing her hand, putting it up to his beautiful lips and kissing it gently then guiding her fingertips down his perfect, tight muscular body. Leta's eyes trail down with her fingertips, she still couldn't even process that this all was happening right before her eyes. "But I can guarantee you that you're gonna be saying a whole lot when I'm done with you. Okay?" he said, leaning down and kissing her deeply.

Surrendering to his kiss, she couldn't believe that those soft, sweet pouty lips were against hers. She let out a soft moan when he sucked on her bottom lip as he broke the kiss. She licked her lips and slowly opened her eyes, looking up at Jon. He picked her up, putting her onto the bed on her back, he kicked off his shoes and climb up in between her legs. Leta panted softly when she felt his hand slip up her body, she rubbed her thighs against Jon's beautiful hips. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and began kissing her again, her hands began exploring his body, they slipped up his muscular back under his shirt and Ambrose's lips left hers as he began to kiss her neck. She moaned as he began working his way down a little bit lower, opening up her robe exposing her breasts and stomach. "Mmm now the real fun begins." He said, reaching beside him grabbing the whipped cream and shaking it up. Leta's body temperature was rising at a rapid pace as she watched him. He grinned as Leta blushed, but she wasn't for long when she felt the ice cold whipped cream being squirted on her nipples. "Holy shit." She gasped and giggled with pleasure, "This can ain't gonna be the only thing that's squirting tonight, trust me." Ambrose said as he began sucking the sweet cream off of Leta's erect nipples. He moaned softly, slipping his hand down to her left thigh and began caressing gently.

While Dean licked and teased the birthday girl's nipples, keeping her extremely distracted he lifted her thigh onto his big, strong shoulder and slipped two fingers into her panties and began playing with her clit. Jon looked up at Leta, watching her moan and bite her lip, feeling her hand grab and grip his perfect bicep. She was in complete heaven, this was literally the best birthday present she has ever received. Leta was soaking wet in her panties and on Jon's index and middle finger. He paused and sucked on his two fingers, moaning. He pulled her thigh off his shoulder for a second, pulling off her panties and tossing them to the side –this time he placed both of her thighs on his shoulders leaning forward looking her in the eyes. She gripped his tank top roughly and said "When are you gonna let me undress you?" "Patience, babygirl, patience. When you cum for me then I'll let you, if you have any strength left." He grinned as he slipped the same two fingers that he used to tease her clit with to now finger her pussy. He started off slow and deep for about three minutes just to build up the juices, watching her moan softly, enjoying it before he shocked her and immediately started picking up the pace. He went harder and faster, he didn't even have to thumb her clit judging by the expression on her face, she loved every ounce of passion that he was giving her and she didn't want him to stop. "Holy fuck I'm gonna cum!" she screamed out weakly, squirming. She came on his fingers so intensity that she was lying in a wet spot already. Jon slipped his soaked fingers out of her hot, wet pussy and slipped them into Leta's mouth, she sucked her sweetness off of his fingers. "Mmm you're such a good girl, Leta. Now onto the next thing."

Leta licked her lips, quickly wiping off the sweat with her robe that was under her as Jon got up and grabbed the handcuffs. Leta took her hair out of the ponytail so that she could be more comfortable, but most of all, look sexy for the man of her dreams. Jon presented the handcuffs to Leta, she was always a little hesitate about the whole bondage and handcuffing thing, it wasn't really something that she was eager to try, even if it was with the WWE superstar. "Do you trust me sweet girl?" Dean asked "I've never done that before Dean…I've always been scared too." "I understand. I know a lot of people aren't into this sort of thing but I promise you that when I'm done I will uncuff you immediately. You're safe with me, okay? I swear on my life, I won't do anything to hurt you. This is all just part of the fun." "Okay, I trust you." Leta said, trying her best to relax while Ambrose cuffed her wrists to the bed posts. When he was done, he kissed her soft and sweetly trying to relax and calm her down. "You're gonna enjoy this I promise." He squirted some whipped cream on her smooth thighs and licked it clean, biting and sucking on it gently but hard enough for her to feel it – she moaned softly, watching him, becoming calmer as their eyes met each other in a heated gaze. "Fuck." She mouthed softly as he licked the topping off of her inner thigh slowly. With his tongue, he licked the cum from her pussy and she moaned gripping the chains of the handcuffs. "Shit." She sighed out, "Mmm settle down darling I'm just getting started." Ambrose joked, smiling as he spread her lips open, exposing her erect, wet clit. He began licking her clit and massaging it with the tip of his tongue, sucking on it with those perfect lips of his. Leta groaned with pleasure, squirming gently before Ambrose started picking up the pace with his tongue action. "Fuck that feels so perfect." Dean grinned, licking her pussy all over, enjoying the taste of her, slurping up her cum as he heard the chains rattling along with the sound of her moaning louder and louder as she came on his tongue. He drank down every last drop of it, licking his lips as he got up, grabbing the key uncuffing her immediately as promised. "Ready to tap out yet?" Jon teased, "I don't ever want this to end." Leta said, spotting the bulge in Dean's jeans.

She unfastened his belt with her teeth like a savaged animal and unbuttoned his jeans so roughly that he thought she was going to rip them right off of his body. "I get a little rough if the blowjob is good. I hope you don't mind." "I don't mind if you get a little rough with me. I want you to see just how rough you can be." Leta dropped the innocent act quick with her fantasy man. A devilish smirk grew across Ambrose's face and he looked down at his naughty birthday girl. "Let's see how good you can pleasure me babygirl." Leta pulled down his boxers and jeans eagerly and immediately began licking Ambrose, not even giving him time to step out of his jeans. She started at the balls and licked her way up to the tip of his dick, tasting whatever pre cum was left on it that wasn't wasted in his boxers. After she was done licking him, she slurped his balls into her mouth and began sucking on them while his beautiful cock rested against his stomach, waiting to have its turn in Leta's mouth. Dean licked his lips, "fuck…so far so fucking good. Mmm I love a woman who knows how to please a man." He moaned and groaned, she paused and used his own words against him from earlier "Mmm settle down darling I'm just getting started." She looked up and winked. He looked down at her and smiled, chuckling softly. Cutting the conversation short, she wrapped her mouth around the head of his dick, caressing and stroking it against her tongue before she sucked down on his throbbing, hard shaft and started sucking him slow and deep building up his juices. While she massaged him with the inside of her mouth, he ran his fingers through her hair and groaned deeply as she began moaning, sucking on him faster. He was speechless and she was proud of herself for making him that way.

It was her dream to please and pleasure this man during the period of time while they were in each other's presence. She would literally sell her soul to do anything for him, that's how much she loved Dean Ambrose. No other man could turn her on the way he did, no other man could make her cum, the way he did. He was her excitement, he was the adrenaline rush that makes her heart pound, he was the high that she had been searching for all her life…

Grinding his hips, he fucked her face with a few more thrusts before cumming in her mouth. She sucked him dry– wanting all of it, moaning at how yummy he tasted as his thick, hot cum slipped down the inside of her throat. "Mmm." She slipped her hands up and down his body licking him slow and roughly with her hot, cum covered tongue wanting to taste him some more and forever. "You taste as yummy as you look Dean." She growled lowly, hugging his hips, worshipping him as if he were a God of some sort. She couldn't wait to see Haley the next day to thank her for the indescribable gift that she was blessed with on her 21st birthday. She kissed his dick for him and looked up at the Lunatic Fringe with hungry eyes wondering what he had in store for her next.

"Oh Leta, you delicious little temptress…" She loved hearing her name flow from his lips. Leta stood up in front of him and she went to pull his tank top off but he grabbed her hands and turned her around so that her back was facing him. He kicked his pants off and away from his ankles then pressed his chest against her back gently and his dick between her thighs against her moist lips. He put his hand between her thighs below his hard cock and began stroking it against his hand while teasing her pussy – his thickness spread her pussy open so that her clit rubbed against his veiny shaft while massaging the lips. Leta sighed softly with pleasure and melted –moaning "Oh My God, You're such a fucking tease but I love it." Ambrose licked up her neck to her ear lobe sucking on it while he inhaled the sweet scent of her hair. "You're all mine tonight babygirl, do you understand?" Ambrose purred in her ear with that alluring voice of his. "That's all I ever wanted Jon…may I call you by your real name?" "You can call me whatever you want, now, get on your hands and knees." Jon said, giving her a little shove forward as she crawled on the bed, resting on her knees and elbows.

Jon feasted his beautiful eyes all over Sophia's body, admiring her, stalking her like a predator does its prey. He stopped wasting time and crept up on the bed behind her resting on his knees and pulled her back to him by her hips and lifted her pussy up to his face giving it another taste, catching her by surprise. He lapped up her cum and slipped his tongue into her hot, wet entry and began fucking her with his tongue. He moaned gripping Leta's thighs tightly with his hands, burying his face between her thighs. Leta screamed out and moaned louder and louder, gripping the blanket tight. "Mmm your pussy tastes so fucking good, you love the way I eat your pussy don't you Leta?" He said, kissing her clit then stroking it with his devilish tongue. Leta bit her lip when she felt him flicking his tongue against the tip of her clit, she was squirming but it didn't do anything against Jon's tight grip. She felt herself about to orgasm again, she was panting and groaning, grinding against his tongue and lips. "Please don't stop." She begged repeatedly. Jon unhooked her legs from around his head and laid back on the bed, he grabbed and sat her on his face. She couldn't believe that he'd let her ride that beautiful face. He rubbed on her thighs, moving his hands up to her ass, looking up at her breasts. She started fucking his face slowly at first until he pulled her up and said "Fuck my mouth harder, don't be shy." She nodded, grinning at all the freedom that Jon was allowing her to have with him. She sat back down on his mouth and began working her hips in a back and forth motion feeling her clit rub against Jon's lip while his tongue was in her hole. "Oh My God this feels so incredible. I love your tongue, it feels so good." She moaned and gasped, going a little harder and faster. The pleasure felt so amazing that she couldn't even control herself. Jon gently rubbed up her ass, creeping his hands up her lower back and scratching down it, moaning as ate her pussy. He rolled her over, not wanting her to cum yet until he had his dick inside of her. He licked her a little bit as she moaned and panted heavily, not wanting him to stop. Giving her one last lick, he looked up at her and bit her inner thigh hard and rough – not to break the skin but to make her holler. She screamed out and her body shook a little bit, he laughed and smiled evilly saying "Sorry I'm kind of a biter." "I loved it. Do it again. Please! Do it again! Mark my body, make it yours. I wanna be all yours." "I love how submissive you are, it makes my dick so fucking hard." "Fucking take me Jon, please. Please take me I'm yours." Leta begged eagerly. "I love it when you say please and beg, it's like music to my ears." Jon said, crawling and licking his way up her body. He started sucking on her neck as he slipped into her pussy. Jon moaned as he continued sucking while thrusting into Leta's pussy. Leta moaned in Jon's ear, wrapping her thighs around his beautiful slim waist. Jon released her neck and smiled at his handy work, leaning down to kiss Leta, thrusting deeper making her moan into their kiss. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes and said "Harder." Jon smirked sinfully as he began thrusting harder and harder making Leta moan louder. She gripped his tank top and tore it in half between them, ripping it open. Jon slipped out of it and tossed it to the side. 'Finally.' Leta thought to herself as she feasted her eyes on Jon's chest, slipping her hands up his glorious muscles, melting under him like butter in a hot skillet. "Oh My God I love you." She uttered out by accident, letting her thought slip out of her mouth due to the heat of the moment. "I love you too Leta." Jon smiled, giving her a kiss before he started fucking her harder and faster, feeling himself about to cum any second. Leta moaned along with Jon as they came together, she loved feeling him fill her up with his hot cum. Drenched in sweat after hours of pleasure, Jon said "Why don't you go jump in the shower? I'll meet you in there in a few minutes, alright?" "Okay." Leta said, slipping out from under Jon and out of bed, heading into the shower. Leta started the shower and began washing her body while Jon called the housekeeping woman to come up to change the sheets and make the bed while they showered.

After a few minutes had passed, Jon stepped into the bathroom, joining Leta in the shower. He stepped under the water, watching her wash her body – his eyes trailing up and down her body as the water and suds trailed down her body. She turned around feeling his presence and smiled. They both got washed up and clean before stepping out of the shower. They wrapped themselves up in towels and went back into the bedroom– sadness suddenly washed over Leta, once she realized that the fun was over. She didn't want Jon to leave, she knew that he had too because it's not like they were together but still she wanted to spend more time with him. "So I guess that's it right? Guess it's time for you to leave me…" Leta said sadly while Jon dried off his body. "Well I could stay the night if you want, just as another gift from me to you." Jon turned around and smiled. "Well as much as I would love that I would hate to be selfish. I mean you work for the WWE I'm sure you should be traveling to the state or city by now, right?" "Well I have a flight at 2:30 p.m. tomorrow but I got no problem with spending the night with you." "Really?" "Listen, how about this. We get dressed and I take you out for a birthday breakfast then we come back here snuggle up together and sleep then at noon I'll take you out on a lunch date before I take off. How's that sound?" A huge smile grew across Leta's face. "You'd do that for me Ambrose?" "Anything for my sexy fan girl." Dean kissed her lips. "Now go get dressed and don't make me say it again." Dean smacked her ass hard and rough. Leta grinned and got dressed and ready in the bathroom.

Leta was wearing her 'Unstable' Dean Ambrose tank top, black shorts and black and white converse with her hair draped on her shoulders. Jon was wearing a white shirt, which he brought as backup with a fresh clean pair of boxer briefs, his blue jeans and boots. He drove Leta to the Midnight Special Diner up the street from the hotel where she was staying. "I love this place, they serve the world's best breakfast that you'll ever taste in your life." Jon said, Leta grinned blushing. When they walked in, they sat across from each other and ordered their coffee, looking through the menu. Once they ordered their food, they chatted getting to know each other and building a connection together as friends.

It was 1 am when they finished their breakfast and headed back to Leta's hotel room. "Thanks again for breakfast it was really incredible. Who knew they had such awesome food in Vegas? I definitely need to visit this city more often." Leta said as they walked into her room. "Glad you enjoyed it and yes you should." Jon said pulling his shirt off over his head, taking off his shoes and jeans. Leta took off her shirt, bra, shorts and shoes. They were wearing nothing but their underwear as they slipped into bed together, relaxing, watching a little TV before falling asleep. Leta loved being in Dean's embrace, her back against his chest, his cheek resting against hers. That was the first time she ever fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Dean and Leta woke up at 11:00 am and got showered, dressed and ready for their lunch date. They left the hotel at noon and Ambrose took her to this cute little lunch café by the airport. This time they sat next to each other, ordering their drinks and food. Jon snatched a red rose off the table next to them and tickled Leta's nose with it, making her giggle and smile. "A stolen rose for you from your favorite bad boy." He winked. "Thank you." She said feeling her cheek turning a deep red. "And…" Jon said, scribbling his cell number down on a napkin. "If you're ever in Vegas when I'm in Vegas, give me a call." "Alright, well in that case…" Leta said grinning, writing her number down on a napkin, passing it to Jon. "If you're ever in Wellington, OH, give me a call. I would absolutely love to have you over for a visit at my place." She winked. "Sexy little devil." He said as the waiter brought their food over.

It was 2:15 when Jon and Leta pulled up to the airport. They stepped out of the car and Jon grabbed his bag from the back seat. "Now that we're at the airport now, I'm really sad to see you go." She smirked. "We'll see each other again definitely." He said, giving her hope as she embraced him tightly, resting her head against his chest listening to the beat of his heart. A tear rolled down her cheek and her eyes were turning red from watering. Jon rubbed her back gently, giving her a kiss on the forehead as she lifted her face up to look at him before letting go. He kissed her lips deeply, sucking on them one last time. "Thanks for the best birthday of my life." "You're welcome. I'll be in touch." He said, turning from her taking his bag with him. She watched him walk away, drying her tears with her hand, missing him already. "I wish I were yours Dean…"

The End.

Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
